The Great American War
william Strife, CEO of Strife Solutions the second of the super corporations, began antagonizing the Lewis Numine and Simon Dvarg and denouncing them. Numine made his first public appearance in a year when he shunned Strife saying “Strife is juvenile and unfit to lead his company, his behavior of throwing playground insults at my company only proves my point.” In December 5th 2092 Strife Solutions headquarters in Chicago was attacked by robotic soldiers wielding high powered energy weapons. There were dozens of casualties and Numine Technologies was the sole suspect Soon after the attack on Strife Solutions, Strife declared war on Numine Technologies saying “That man to Numine cannot sit atop his ivory tower and attack the innocent employees of Strife Solutions, Lewis Numine if your watching this, This means war.” The media took this as a simple corporate rivalry until March 2nd 2093, nicknamed C-Day. Several explosives were detonated in Numine Technologies facilities killing hundreds. Mere hours later total war broke out, Numine Technologies robotic soldiers charged out into the streets all over the country in every city. The Robotic soldiers started by gunning down Strife Solutions employees and destroying property. Numine used his connections to nearly all electronics to spy on and hunt down Strife Solutions Facilities and employees. Strife was quick to launch his own army of human soldiers armed with extremely durable armor and advanced weaponry, while the citizens of various cities armed themselves and fought back against both sides. The battles devolved into mass killing on every side as gunshots rang out and buildings were destroyed. Thousands of people were killed and there was millions of dollars in property damage after 2 days of fighting. By day 3 the US mobilized their military to deal with the battle, but Numine quickly shut down their advanced weapons forcing them to revert to archaic machine guns. In the absolute chaos of the battles in San Francisco several buildings and and employees of the third super corporation were destroyed. Blackrock Incorporated is a company that specializes in environmental friendliness and was at the forefront of creating things like cold fusion reactors, a source of limitless clean energy. On the 4th day of the war Blackrock Incorporated joined the battle led by their CEO Zoey Proasheck. On March 6th gas bombs were suddenly detonated all over the city. Every Blackrock employee was notified before the blasts to go to safety. The gas was capable of killing everyone including the Strife Solutions soldiers. After the gas cleared all that was left was the Numine Humanoid robotic soldiers. Several minutes later heavily armored vehicles owned by Blackrock Inc. plowed through the streets destroying the remaining Numine robots. After clearing San Francisco Proasheck broadcasted live a message to the other 2 CEOs saying “Alright kids, let's stop this fighting before we break more stuff, and i have to break you.” The battles between Numine, Strife, the military, and the populus continued despite Proasheck warning. A week after the beginning of the battle Blackrock Incorporated army charged into Ashville tennessee where one of the larger Fusion reactors was located and attempted to take back the city. On march 10th the Blackrock forces were very powerful and slaughtered hundreds of enemies. On march 15th Strife then, in fear of loss, launched a tungsten rod from orbit at Asheville. Several thousand pounds of tungsten were launched from a Satellite in orbit being controlled by Strife Solutions. The rod struck the ground at Mach 10 and the shear force of the impact reduced the city to rubble killing everyone and everything in the city. The following day was known as the quietest day on earth as every side of the battle stopped fighting and reflected on the destruction they caused for very little reason. The day after that the 3 Leaders of Numine Technologies, Strife solutions, And Blackrock Incorporated met to discuss peace and to end production of weapons. It is not entirely known what happened, but several gunshots were heard and Numine left the scene wounded, and Strife was found dead by gunshot to the head. The peace quickly ended as Strife’s son Lex Strife was made CEO of Strife Solutions. The Army of Strife solutions charged back into the cities for more battle and Numine and Proasheck teamed up to stop strife. Strife faced an overwhelming defeat as every one of his soldiers was killed and the Numine and Blackrock forces charged into Chicago and began attacking Strife Solutions headquarters. The war finally ended when Numine ordered his orbital weapon titled “Spartan’s Pear” to be fired at Strife solutions Headquarters. On April 6th a massive particle beam tore through Strife SOlutions headquarters completely demolishing it and leaving nothing but smoldering rubble. Soon after the end of the war Proasheck and Numine teamed up to fix the destruction they created. The spent collective 10s of Trillions of dollars to repair the damage.